


Logic Can't Explain This

by Sammy_is_obsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Royality - Freeform, Don't do it, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logan has feelings and does not know how to deal with them, Logan's got it bad for the purp man, Love, Love Confession, M/M, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, and Virgil's got it just as bad, repressing your feelings is bad kids, romantic analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_is_obsessed/pseuds/Sammy_is_obsessed
Summary: Logan has some trouble with the bane of his existence: feelings.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Romantic Analogical
Comments: 24
Kudos: 173





	1. An Infiltration of Feelings

Logan had a dilemma. His relationship with feelings had always been...dubious, to say the least. In almost all contexts, he found emotions to be messy and irrelevant things that got in the way of being productive. They were void of logic, with no seeming rhyme or reason for their existence, and for a very long time Logan was so bold as to claim that he didn’t feel any emotions whatsoever.

He couldn’t confidently make that claim anymore.  
  
Over a long period of time, Logan was beginning to learn that even he, the embodiment of logical decision making, could be infiltrated by emotions. In truth, it had taken many conversations with the other sides to recognize that regardless of how illogical it was, he harbored emotions just as much as the rest of them.   
  
For as long as he could remember, Logan had denied the existence of his own feelings. They were so complicated and void of coherence. More than anything, Logan was determined to be taken seriously. Desperate, some might so boldly claim, and emotions are something that clouded his judgement far too much. He deduced that ignoring any and all feelings was the best course of action to be taken as seriously as possible (as well as always wearing a necktie, of course).   
  
Unfortunately, he couldn’t hold this up forever. Logan had done everything in his power to convince the others that he was as cold and emotionless as an automaton, but they weren’t buying it.  


Least of all Virgil.   
  
Virgil and Logan’s relationship had changed quite a bit throughout the years. When Virgil first made his presence known to Thomas, Logan was skeptical to say the least. Much like Roman and Patton, he was unsure of the use of Virgil as well as if he could offer anything productive to Thomas. He regretted this stance deeply now. It seemed near absurd to look back and know that he’d looked at Virgil that way, considering how meaningful their relationship was now.  
  
As Virgil grew towards acceptance, Logan’s perspective of him shifted. Slowly, Virgil’s villain facade fell away revealing a person who was trying to be useful just as much as Logan himself. More than that, he saw someone who was scared and alone, as well as a person he could in so many ways relate to, though he might not have understood it at the time.  
  
From there, he and Virgil cultivated a friendship that had grown strong over the years. At one point, Virgil had begun coming to Logan with personal problems almost as much as he went to Patton. This still somewhat perplexed Logan. He was aware of the fact that Virgil and he were good friends, they in so many ways found comfort in one another, their relationship being one built very heavily on trust as well as the overall chillness that they both exuded to some extent. But Virgil was coming to Logan with issues of _feelings_ , the very bane of his existence.  
  
Despite how out of his depth he felt when dealing with these issues, Logan was determined to aid Virgil. He was coming to him with these issues, after all. He’d chosen to confide in Logan and it would be unkind not to offer anything in return.   
  
Quickly, these conversations forced Logan to face something he’d been biting back for quite some time: he had feelings.  
  
“L, buddy, you know you aren’t a robot...right?” Virgil had asked once. The question had struck Logan as odd.  
  
“Well, yes. I’m aware that I am not an automaton. I’m a side, a figment of Thomas’s imagination. As are you.” Virgil had shaken his head. Clearly, Logan had misinterpreted in some way.  
  
“I mean, yeah. But that’s not what I’m talking about. I’m saying...you know it’s okay to feel things, don’t you?” Logan had bit his lip, adjusting his tie nervously.  
  
“I feel nothing.” Virgil had frowned then, and Logan recalled even now how much that face displeased him.  
  
“You and I both know that isn’t true.”  
  
And just like that, Logan was forced to abandon an idea about himself that he had maintained for years.   
  
For days after the interaction Logan attempted to force it to the very back of his mind, a place where such information could do him no harm. But it was too late, and even with something as horrific as feelings, Logan was aware of how unhealthy it was to repress these things, how unhealthy his behavior had been for quite some time.  
  
Without the pretense of emotionlessness, Logan was forced to face his feelings in a way he hadn’t allowed himself before. His feelings about his friendship with the others. His feelings about his role in Thomas’s life in comparison to that of the other sides. His relationship with Virgil.   
  
Strangely, that was the one that brought on the most strife. At first, Logan couldn’t understand it at all. Why would his relationship with his companion cause him any kind of displeasure? He enjoyed the anxious side’s company a great deal, after all, perhaps more than all of the others. He and Virgil had spent many evenings discussing the complicated facets of the universe, the unknown territory that was the cosmos and the earth’s oceans, as well as so many other things. Virgil always listened to him, intently and without any hesitation. He paid Logan a lot of attention and showed in so many small ways how much he cared.  
  
Huh. Virgil cared about Logan. Quite a bit, he realized suddenly. Virgil was always there for him, and he supposed he in turn was there for Virgil in the same way. It wasn’t as though Logan hadn’t known that Virgil enjoyed his company; it was just...well, he hadn’t ever thought about how much he enjoyed it. Virgil liked him, obviously. But now that he actually paid it some thought, he wondered, how much did he like Virgil?  
  
The thought was overwhelming just as soon as it surfaced. What kind of a thought was that, his feelings for Virgil? Why was it even concerning him? Virgil was a friend. A good friend. A friend he had spent many a sleepless night thinking about over and over and…  
  
_Oh_ no.   
  
Finally, the thing that Logan had been ignoring for so long was impossible to ignore. He had been successful for so long, claiming that his feelings for Virgil were only as strong as they were because they’d been acquainted for a long time and Virgil was such an important person to him. But no, it was more than that. So much more than that and Logan’s head was spinning.  
  
It was too much at one time, he felt as though his brain was going to explode. He needed help.


	2. A Conversation With Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Roman have an important conversation about his feelings.

In hindsight, maybe going to Roman for assistance wasn’t the best idea.

“Oh my _god_ , the Microsoft nerd has a crush! This is too much!”  
  
In all fairness, he’d planned on going to Patton first but at the time he had been baking cookies with Virgil, so that was obviously a no-go. 

“Roman, if you’re just going to patronize me, I think I’ll take my leave.”  
  
“No - I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Roman chided, urging Logan to stay by patting a spot next to him on the bed, “Come on, let’s hear it, lover-boy.”  
  
Sighing, Logan sat beside Roman, his hands twisting nervously at his tie as his eyes settled on the floor.  
  
“So…” Roman said after a moment of silence, “You and Virgil, huh?” Even without looking at his face, Logan could tell very clearly that Roman was smiling.  
  
“Yes I – I do appear to have developed – “Logan struggled to dislodge the word from his throat, “– feelings for him.” Roman barked out a laugh, finally convincing Logan to look back up at him.  
  
“What are you laughing about?” Roman shook his head.  
  
“I’m sorry, pocket protector. I just can’t help but find it a little humorous. It seems you’re the last one to know.” Logan’s eyebrow quirked upward.  
  
“I beg your pardon?”  
  
“The last one to know that you’re absolutely smitten with our very own emo nightmare,” Roman elaborated, and immediately Logan felt his face grow very hot.   
  
“You…you mean to tell me that you were aware of my attraction to Virgil before I did?” God, he wished he could will the smirk off of Roman's face.  
  
“Patton and I have had a bet for a couple of months now, seeing how long it would take you to figure it out. And now that you’ve told me I’ve got Pat beat. The puffball owes me ten bucks, he was sure you’d make it at least a few weeks longer before realizing.”  
  
The color of Logan’s cheeks suddenly tinted a few shades redder. He wasn’t necessarily surprised that Roman would participate in such a thing, but Patton? He certainly hadn’t expected this kind of behavior from him. Was nothing sacred?   
  
“You – you mean to tell me you have a bet on my inability to recognize my feelings for Virgil?!” Logan sputtered, earning a witch-like-cackle from Roman.  
  
“No, we _had_ a bet. Bets are off now that you’ve finally connected the dots.” A deep sigh rolled past Logan’s lips as he buried his face in his hands. This was truly shaping up to be a very miserable exchange.   
  
“How could you tell?” He muttered weakly, after a few moments of sulking.  
  
“Logan, I hate to be the one to break it to you,” – though Roman said so, Logan did not believe he hated this. In fact, it seemed as though Roman was taking great pleasure in telling Logan all this – “But it’s just so obvious from everything you do. You and Virgil spend extensive amounts of time together.”  
  
“Well, yes. He is my friend. You and Patton spend just as much time together, if not more.”  
  
“Yes, but we’re _dating_ , book Germ.” Logan was able to ignore the nickname for a moment, the weight of realization heavy on his mind. He’d compared the time he spent with Virgil to Roman and Patton’s relationship, which was a romantic one. Could he be any duller?

“Okay – yeah. Be that as it may, Virgil is my companion. Of course, I spend time with him.”

“You also gush over him constantly.” Logan sputtered.

“Gush?” The word practically stung in his mouth, “I do **not** gush.” Roman chuckled.

“Oh trust me, specs. You do. _Oh, Roman, Virgil, and I just had the most fascinating discussion_ ,” Roman mocked, doing a sub-par Logan impression and earning a groan from his friend, “ _Roman, Virgil, and I are going star-gazing in the imagination. I had such a good time, and he listened so attentively when I talked about my boring space facts_.”

“That was one time! And facts about space aren't boring.” He mumbled that last sentence.

  
“ _Virgil is the most wonderful, fascinating creature in all the world_.”

“Well, now you’re just spreading falsehoods. I never said anything like that to you.”

“And you’re telling me you don’t feel that way?” Logan sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and muttering something under his breath. Roman inched closer, a devious grin spread across his face.

“Sorry, what was that? I didn’t catch it?”

“…possibly.”

“I still can’t quite hear youuuu.”

“I said, possibly. Fine, _yes_. Yes, I think those things about Virgil. I’ve admitted to it, are you so amused?” Logan was surprised to find Roman putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I’m not trying to push your buttons,” – Logan made a face – “Well, no more than usual. I genuinely would like to help, if you’re interested.” Logan sighed, allowing Roman’s hand to stay there for a moment, though the contact was not something he was well-versed in. 

“What do you propose I do about all of this…feelings business.”

“Have you entertained the thought of maybe just telling him, Mr. Smarty-pants?” Logan bit his lip, quickly feeling his pulse pick up in his ear. He’d just come to terms with these less-than-ideal feelings, but the idea of admitting such things to Virgil? That was positively terrifying. 

“I’m not sure if that’s such a wise idea. In doing so, I could completely jeopardize my friendship with Virgil. I have no indication to believe that he feels similarly, and I cannot speculate. Perhaps my admitting my feelings for him could make him feel…uncomfortable. I’d never want to do something like that.” Roman frowned, removing his hand from Logan’s shoulder and looking at him with a more serious look settled onto his face than there had been for the duration of the conversation. 

“I wouldn’t count yourself out just yet.” Logan’s expression pinched in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Roman put a hand on the back of his neck, looking suddenly almost nervous. This was very odd, indeed. What did Roman have to be nervous about?

“I’m just saying, possibly, your chances are higher than your giving yourself credit for,” Roman said, vague as ever.

“Has Virgil said something to you? Do you have some piece of information that I do not yet possess? You’re being very indistinct and it’s somewhat frustrating.”

In truth, “somewhat” didn’t even begin to cover what Logan was feeling. He was growing desperate for any sense of what he should do, and he felt as though he needed a sense of direction. He was aware that he could, in theory, act as though these feelings hadn’t come to light. He could pretend like nothing was the matter and proceed with his friendship with Virgil just where he’d left off. Except…Logan knew doing so would be absolute torture, a torture he wasn’t so sure he’d be able to sustain for long. 

“Listen, it’s not my place to say whether or not I know anything, but I can see your exhausted, Logan. You’ve been losing sleep over this and you’d be the first one to note how determinantal that is to your health as well as Thomas’s health.” Logan bit his lip. He couldn't argue with his own teachings.

“In that vein of thinking…I suppose you’re right.” 

“Of course I’m right,” Roman replied cheerfully, and Logan rolled his eyes. “So are you going to talk to him?” Logan let out a shaky sigh, a sound he found so unlike his usual self. In entirety, this infestation of emotions was something that made him feel uncomfortable and strange, as though he had worms crawling around inside of his body; that sounded like something Remus would say, now that he thought about it. 

All in all, Logan was suffering under the weight of this knowledge and he understood that Roman was right.

“Yes,” he said after a moment of hesitation, “I’ll tell Virgil.”

“Tell me what?” Logan felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he hadn’t realized that Virgil had come into Roman’s room. Looking nervously between Virgil, who looked understandably confused, and a smirking Roman, Logan was decidedly very much fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter after this :) This is a fun little fic to write. I'd love to hear what you guys thought of this chapter


	3. Face Your Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil finally talk, and feelings are discussed in depth.

“I came in here to ask Roman a question butttt…”

Virgil cut himself off, glancing between Roman’s smug face – _why was he so smug???_ – and Logan’s expression of absolute horror. He looked as if he’d seen a ghost, and he was just informing Roman that he’d tell Virgil something, which he clearly wasn’t supposed to hear.

“Uh – I’m just gonna go.”

“Wait!” Virgil felt a shiver run down his spine as he turned around to see Logan standing up from his spot on the bed, the tint of panic evident in his voice alarming. “I – well, Virgil, can I talk to you about something?”

It was distressing, the pitch of Logan’s voice, the way he could see that his hands, no not just his hands, his whole body was trembling. Panic was engraved into his features. And then there was the state of his clothes. To the untrained eye, it wouldn’t appear that there was a problem. But Virgil had known Logan for far too long, had known him far too well not to see the cracks in his composure.

Logan’s shirt was untucked, just partially, and his hair was slightly messed up. His glasses sat just a touch too low on his nose. And then there was the flush of color in his cheeks. Virgil couldn’t recall having ever seen Logan so distraught, not even when he got frustrated over his schedules not being kept to or when the others didn’t give him as much attention as he deserved. And Logan had just been telling Roman that he needed to tell Virgil something. Surely, whatever it was had to be bad. Nothing about that expression told him that Logan was about to impart good news upon him.

Virgil realized after a few moments that he’d been standing in the doorway of Roman’s room staring blankly at Logan without providing any kind of an answer. _Shit_. Shit, okay, he needed to snap out of it. He had to bury the building anxiety that was welling up in him, but was such a thing even possible? Could the manifestation of anxiety calm down his anxiety? He supposed he’d been able to do so to some extent in the past but now, with that sad, unfamiliar look in Logan’s eyes, it didn’t seem like an option.

“Uh – sure. Yeah, we can talk.” 

Virgil’s response crackled in his throat and he knew all too well the way it sounded, so raw and terrified. Roman shot him a quick glance which Virgil took to mean _don’t worry, it’s okay_. It was a soft, tentative look and it might’ve been wishful thinking, but the hope that this conversation might not be entirely horrible was all Virgil could hold onto in an attempt not to fall to pieces.

Wordlessly, Logan walked to the doorway where Virgil had stood like a mannequin for the last few moments. Logan brushed past him, just barely, but Virgil could feel the heat radiating off of him in that fraction of a second. It worried him, well, worried him _more_.

Logan trod down the hallway as though he was walking towards his own demise. Virgil followed, trying desperately to steel his nerves, but it was almost impossible. He’d never seen his friend look so worried. 

Logan opened his bedroom door, and Virgil took a deep breath before entering. He’d spent more time in Logan’s room in the last few months than he ever had in the past, but it was still such a unique experience each time he was allowed in. Logan’s space was sacred to him, so much so that being in the room almost felt like an invasion of privacy, even if he’d been allowed inside.

Virgil took a moment, wondering where he should sit and feeling himself becoming swept up in the turbulence of his fears before deciding on Logan’s bed, which was neatly made with a Dr. Who bedspread because as much as Logan insisted upon the fact that he was the paragon of seriousness, he was a massive nerd. Virgil had always liked that about him, how despite everything, he was just as much as a person as the rest of them. He felt lucky to get to see that side of Logan, the silliness. For god’s sake, he’d even worn his unicorn onesie in front of him, once. As much as it might’ve seemed like a small thing, Virgil understood it took a great deal for Logan to be comfortable enough to drop his serious pretense.

Logan’s room was painted a dark blue, with stars painted on the ceiling, each constellation labeled accurately. For the most part, the bedroom was very minimalistic. There was a large bookshelf that housed many books spanning from how the human body worked, to the depths of the ocean, to the vastness of space. Logan had a desk that he did the majority of his work at, a desk Virgil had caught him asleep at more times than he could count. For someone who preached the importance of a balanced schedule, Logan tended to be just as much of a hypocrite as the rest of them.

Logan sat down at his office chair, scooting it so that it was directly across from Virgil. He sat there in silence for a moment, lost in thought. Virgil could practically hear the wheels in Logan’s mind turning. Staring at Logan, Virgil noticed how exhausted he looked. The dark circles under his eyes looked like the result of countless sleepless nights. Virgil found himself feeling bad for not having noticed that Logan had clearly been struggling. Come to think of it, had he even seen much of Logan in the last few days? 

When Virgil really thought about it, it was almost as if Logan had been avoiding him. there interactions in the common room or kitchen were fleeting, and Logan always seemed to be heading back to his room every time he ran into Virgil. Oh god, he’d been avoiding him. Why? Hundreds of possibilities began to swirl in his mind. What if he’d done something to hurt Logan? What if he’d irritated him? What if Logan didn’t like him anymore, didn’t want to spend time with him anymore, didn’t want to – 

“Virgil?”

Virgil’s head snapped up to meet Logan’s eyes. He didn’t know how long he’d been staring or if Logan had started talking already. Jesus Christ, why did he have to be like this?

“Sorry dude,” Virgil apologized, hoping his voice didn’t crack too severely, “I must’ve, uh, spaced out for a sec.” 

“Evidently,” Logan sighed. His voice was almost agonizing to listen to, the deep-rooted pain auidble in every syllable. He needed to get his head out of his ass and focus. Logan was hurt, and he wanted to talk to him and it was his job to listen. Whatever this was, Virgil would do his best to help and if he was the problem then he guessed he would get out of Logan’s hair. The thought left a sour taste in his mouth.

“L, are you okay?”

He knew he wasn’t, but it was a situation in which it felt wrong not to ask. Another look of panic flashed in Logan’s eyes and he gripped the armrest of his chair slightly. Virgil could see his knuckles going white.

“I…no,” he said finally, blearily, “No, I suppose I’m not.”

Virgil nodded, realizing how momentous it was that Logan was admitting to his poor state this early into the conversation. In the past, he’d had to drag it out of him almost forcibly. He couldn’t decide if this was progress or if Logan was just that tired.

“What’s going on, dude? You look like you haven’t slept in days.” He hoped the remark didn’t come off as rude, but it had to be said. Logan nodded, bringing a hand to his face and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“In truth, I haven’t gotten a proficient amount of sleep in a while.”

“Why do you think that is?” Logan sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. By this point he was slouching slightly, every semblance of professionalism having crumbled. 

“That’s the dilemma, I’m afraid. I _know_ what the cause is but it’s so…overly complicated.”

“Overly complicated? How so?” Logan didn’t answer for a long time, a contemplative, troubled look having settled onto his face. He opened his mouth, about to say something before shutting it again, still lost in thought.

“Hey, Lo, you don’t have to talk about it if you aren’t ready. I know you said you wanted to talk, but if you can’t right now, that’s okay.”

Logan shook his head, another sigh rolling past his lips. 

“But that’s just the problem I’m facing. I want to talk about it, I desperately want to tell you that –.” Logan cut himself off, a defeated sound bubbling in his throat. “It’s just so difficult…”

“Come here.” Logan’s eyebrow quirked upwards.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Come and sit over here, L,” Virgil said, patting a spot on the bed beside him. “It’s okay, it’s just me.”

Virgil’s earlier anxieties were beginning to be quelled. Despite what he’d assumed, it didn’t appear that Logan was utterly repulsed by his company. He just seemed, well, scared and Virgil could certainly empathize with that. 

Slowly, Logan ventured closer to him, sitting as far away from Virgil as possible on the bed. A shiver ran down his spine as Virgil set a tentative hand on his shoulder, but when their eyes met he found only concern. 

“Do you recall our conversation a few days ago?” Logan asked after he gave himself a minute to gain some sense of composure. 

“When we talked about feelings?”

“Yes,” Logan replied.

“Sure I do. Is that what this is about? Oh, god, did I say something to make you upset? Because if I did I’m really sorry –.”

“You didn’t do anything of the sort,” Logan assured gently, “In fact, you were nothing but kind to me. That’s always what you are, kind. I don’t believe I’ve ever thanked you for how good you are to me, Virgil.”

The anxious trait found his heart beginning to pound in his chest, not out of fear, but rather the admiration he felt for his friend. Logan was thanking him for simply being there and doing everything he could to show that he cared about him and to say the least, it was unexpected. 

“It’s – it’s nothing, dude. I just do what I can to let you know that you’re appreciated.” Logan shook his head, moving so that Virgil’s hand was no longer resting on his shoulder.

“But it isn’t nothing, Virgil. Not at all. I’m sure you’re well-aware of the fact that I…well, I do what I can to be taken seriously. I will admit that sometimes, that does have its consequences and I can struggle to connect with people as a result.”

“That’s okay though, Lo. I know you’re working on it, I mean you’re having a conversation about feelings with me right now. I know that’s really hard for you, and I’m glad that you’re getting more comfortable with that stuff. I’m proud of you, dude.” Virgil was quick to notice how flushed Logan’s cheeks suddenly became. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I just…I suppose it’s pleasant,” Logan said, his voice wavering with affection, “to hear you say that. That you’re proud of me. I’ve always tried to do what’s best for Thomas…so – so that he can achieve great things and accomplish his goals. For such a long time, I was under the impression that in order to do my job I had to be void of all emotions. But Virgil, you made me realize that that isn’t necessarily the case.”

“Of course I’m proud of you, man,” Virgil said, feeling his anxieties begin to rise with each word. Suddenly it felt like he was betraying everything he felt for Logan. He had just meant to tell him that it was okay to feel things, but now he couldn’t stop himself from gushing. But when he thought about it, Logan was beginning to gush just as much. Could that mean – no. No, there was just no way. Unless…

“Virgil,” Logan spoke, taking a shaky breath and looking intently into his eyes, “I believe I’m ready to tell you what I’ve been trying to.” Virgil felt his heart pounding in his ribcage, his hands beginning to tremble. 

“Oh? Tell – tell me what?” 

Virgil let out a squeak, his face suddenly very much resembling a tomato as Logan took his hand in his and laced their fingers together. 

“I want to tell you that…that you’re positively incredible. I find myself getting lost in every conversation that we have because our discussions fascinate me so. _You_ fascinate me so. You’re wonderful, and intelligent, far more so than you give yourself credit, and you listen. You care, so deeply and you make me feel…well, that is to say, you’ve made me recognize the true complexity of my emotions.”

“Logan…” Virgil intended to say something more eloquent, but all he could manage was the logical side’s name. 

“And I sincerely apologize if I’ve made you uncomfortable or overwhelmed you. That would never be my intention. I just need you to be aware of the fact that I…” Logan paused, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed on despite the building lump in his throat, “I love you, very dearly, Virgil.” 

There were a few moments of agonizing silence. Logan let go of Virgil’s hand, the loss of contact like burning acid. 

“I apologize…I never should have gotten so lost in my infatuations. It was irrational to think that telling you this would merit any –!” But Logan was promptly cut off when Virgil pressed his lips to his, cupping Logan’s face in his still-trembling hands. Despite the bumpiness of the action, Logan was quick to set his hands-on Virgil’s waist, returning the kiss passionately. Any last remaining idea that he should ignore his emotions was forgotten as he embraced his friend, doing everything in his power so that they were as close as possible. 

“I love you too,” Virgil admitted breathlessly against his lips before pulling on his tie and reigning him in for another heated kiss. “I love you more than anything, Logan.”

When they parted enough to both get some airflow, Logan found himself holding Virgil’s hands again, tracing circles against the emo’s palm with his thumb. 

“I never thought…I mean, that isn’t to say that I hadn’t hoped…I just…” Virgil chuckled lowly, bringing Logan’s hand up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to his knuckles, effectively silencing him.

“Me neither. God, we must’ve both been _so_ obvious!”

“Indeed. Roman and Patton had a bet.” Virgil barked out a laugh.

“Are you shitting me? That’s fucking hilarious.”

“I’m serious. I'm always serious. Necktie, remember?" Logan said, though for the first time in repeating the statement his tone of voice was joking. 

"Oh right, how silly of me to forget."

"Indeed. Evidently, Roman won. He was certain I’d cave and realize my feelings for you and he was right.” Virgil laughed again, a look of utter joy etched into his face. Logan’s looked identical in that respect. 

“Okay, I am soooo glad I walked in on you talking to Roman. Also, really, L? You went to Roman about this? I bet he teased you nonstop.”

“He did. In truth, I was going to go to Patton, but he was with you at the time. Regardless of teasing…Roman did help me conclude that I needed to admit how I felt.” Virgil grinned, kissing the logical side again quickly and hoping that every kiss would result in Logan becoming as discombobulated as this.

“And here I thought you were going to tell me that you didn’t like me anymore or something…” 

“What? In what world would I ever be dull enough not to think that you’re not the most incredible, special person in my life?” Virgil grinned at that, wrapping his arms around Logan and holding him close. 

“Right back at ya, Lo. And you know, anxiety and all that jazz. I figured I was becoming a nuisance or something. I mean you were avoiding me, weren't you?"  
  
"Admittedly...yes, I was. But only out of the fear of making a fool out of myself in front of you."

"Nah, you could've ever do that." The pair fell into a comfortable silence, kissing and holding one another and finally facing their feelings.

“Hey Lo?” Virgil asked, cutting through the quiet.

“Yes, dear?” Logan hardly recognized that he'd said it at all but from the gleeful look on Virgil's face, he took it to mean he liked it and would need to remind himself to call him that again.

“Is this a I – I mean, are we a, uh thing now?” Virgil cringed at his lack of tact, but Logan simply laughed and kissed him once more.

“Of course, Virge. I can’t imagine anything better. I’m yours.” Virgil grinned and hugged him tighter, surprised at how long their physical contact had been but never wanting to let go. 

“I love you, Logan.”

“And I love you, Virgil.”

For as long as he could remember, Logan had denied the existence of his feelings. He took them to be nothing more than a hindrance to his life and work and were what he considered to be the very bane of his existence. However, with time, Logan had grown to accept that emotions and logic can very much coexist. Surely, it would take time to fully explore and expand upon the range of emotions that he experienced, but Logan was willing to do so now more than ever, knowing he would have Virgil by his side.

=+=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. This was a fun little story to write, even though the last chapter seemed to fight me every step of the way. I haven't been actively writing fanfiction in a long time, but the latest video has really gotten me back into the swing of things. I'd love to hear what you guys think and kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for giving this a read!

**Author's Note:**

> I do love me some sweet, sweet analogical. I'd love to hear what you guys think thus far of this little story and kudos are always appreciated. Thanks :)


End file.
